U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,576 granted to the same inventor of this application disclosed a retractable comb and brush, in which a rotating knob 31 should be rotated to push bristle means 2 outwardly to extend bristles for combing use, having the following drawbacks especially when used for combing a pet's hairs:
1. For extending the bristles for combing purpose, a user's hand should hold the comb handle and his another hand then rotates the knob 31 for extending the bristles, causing an inconvenient operation for extending the comb bristles. PA0 2. For combing and washing a pet like a dog, a comb and an additional water hose should be provided so that the water may be sprayed onto the pet body through the water hose and the comb is operated to comb the pet's hair simultaneously, causing an inconvenient combing and washing job.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the inventor's prior art and invented the present push-button type retractable brush.